Kickin It Songfics
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: A collection of Kicking It Songfics. Duh
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey! Jess here! I know I have lot of unfinished stories, but whenever I get writers block for one story I post a new one, but I'm not going to do that any more. Maybe. Anyway I cerated this collection of Song FIcs to help me. If i ever get writers block, instead of posting a new story I'll create a one shot/ song fic. I have on for Austin and Ally too. Neither will have a Completed sign because they're jsut there for me when I can't write anything else. The first one should be up soon. Luv Ya guys!

Peace!


	2. When I was Your Man

I was in bed but there was no way I was falling asleep anytime soon. I turned over, expecting to see Kim's sleeping features, but all I got was an empty space.

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

The little radio on the nightstand was playing softly. Suddenly, a song came on. Our song. An image of Kim flashed through my mind. She was in the kitchen making breakfast and singing along to the radio. Twirling around the room, dancing the way only she could. After our break up, my friends would try to spend every minute with us, but mostly they spent time with Kim. Why? Because they knew it was my fault we broke up. I never treated her right. I screamed absurd things at her and never did anything to make her happy, even though I loved her. I loved her more than anything. Every time Milton, Jerry, and Eddie talked about Kim my heart would crack a little more.

**And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**  
**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**

I was an idiot. I was never there for her but she was there for me every second of the day.

_"Jack! Jacky look!" Kim squealed. _

_I looked over to where she was pointing. A vendor in the park was selling flowers and Kim had her eyes locked on a small bundle of white roses. Kim looked at my with pleading brown eyes. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and shook my head. Her lips formed into a pout as I dragged her away from the park, gripping her wrist. As we were walking she shook her hand loose and moved it down to slip into mine. I jerked my hand away and glared at her. _

_"What do you think your doing?" I screamed._

_She reeled back and her eyes clouded over with hurt, but at that point I was beyond caring._

_"I-I...um... I just...uh...thought t-that we could...h-hold hands?" she stuttered._

_"There's no time for that Kim!" I screamed and stomped away._

**Take you to every party 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
** Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man**

I remembered how much she loved dancing. No matter who bad she was at it she loved it.

_I threw on my leather jacket and fixed my hair in the mirror by my front door. Suddenly, the door rang._

_"Ugh, who could that be?" I muttered. "What!" I yelled._

_Kim's eyes widened and she jumped slightly._

_"Um, hey Jack," she said._

_"If you didn't hear me before. What!? I have a party to go to," I responded._

_"Ooh, a party! Can I come?" she asked hopefully._

_"Uh, look Kim. This party is a big deal for me. The headmaster of the Otai Academy is going to be there. If I impress him I'll get a full scholarship to the school. I can't have you embarrassing me with your "dancing" I growled, putting air quotes around dancing._

_"But Jack-"_

_"Kim! Just go watch a movie or something. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and walked out, slamming the door. I was gonna party all night long._

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**  
**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**  
**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**  
**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

I stared outside my window, looking at the stars. They reminded me of the sparkle in Kim's eyes or the one she used to have, before we started dating. I just realized I never even told her that I loved her. Not once. I yelled at her, ditched her, and even hit her once. I don't even know why she stuck around with me as long as she did. SHe could've moved on at anytime and she did. The only problem is that she moved on from me. If it had been any other guy I would've pitied the fool, comforted Kim, then gone around to beat the shit out of the boy who broke her heart. If only it hadn't been me.

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for my mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**

**********I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**  
**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

I was walking around town, trying to get my mind off of my broken heart. As I was alking I saw Kim walking over to a restaurant.

"Hey Kim!" I shouted.

She turned around and surprise then fear filled her eyes.

"Um...hey Jack?" she said, her eyes flitting around the busy street.

Who was she looking for?

"So..um...I just wanted to apologize to you. You know for the way I treated you when we were...together," I said.

She didn't move, just stared at me.

"Maybe we could try again?" I continued.

Kim finally found her voice.

"Uh...look Jack. I really want to believe that you've changed but...I just don't think that I can trust you anymore. I'm sorry, but I appreciate the apology," she said, smiling at me.

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in jeans and button up came and wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders. My fists clenched as I saw him kiss my girlfriend's cheek. Oh wait, she's not my girlfriend anymore. The guy looked at me and frowned.

"Kimmy Cup, who's this?" the brunette asked,

"Um...Brody this is my EX boyfriend Jack," she replied, putting emphasis on the ex.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Jack but Kimmy and I have a date," Brody said and led Kim away. When they were at the entrance of the restaurant his eyes looked over to something and he suddenly stopped. He jogged over to a man with cart selling flowers. He quickly purchased a bundle of white roses and shyly handed them to her. Kim giggled and blushed, kissing him passionately. She glanced over at me and motioned Brody inside, holding up the "one minute" sign. She walked over to me, flowers in hand.

"Jack-"

"Kim it's okay. Like I said I'm sorry and Im' glad your happy with...Brody...right?" I managed.

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and nodded.

"Thanks Jack. Maybe, in time, we could be friends again," Kim smiled. "Just friends."

I nodded, heartbroken, but managed to force a smile.

**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**

I understood. Even if I didn't want to, I understood.

**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man**


End file.
